More Important Than Soccer
by Lirina
Summary: Puberty has reached the players of Raimon and now a complete new feeling called love endangers the friendship of Shindou and Kirino. Will they be able to deal with it? And then a new enemy appears at the worst possible moment. Suddenly Kirino becomes evil! What could be his motive? The captain of the Raimon soccer club wants to find out at all costs.
1. changes

**I don't own Inazuma nor its characters and English isn't my first language, so there might be some grave mistakes.**

The story takes place some years after they resolved the fitth sector-thing.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Changes<strong>

Soccer. Raimon. Kirino. Shindou thought of all this things while he was watching the sea. It was a hot day and everyone else was swimming in the ocean, but the caption of Raimon didn't feel like it. Instead he wished he could play soccer with his friends right now.

The brown haired boy sighed. It was still be another week until he and his parents would return home from their summer residence. He had never thought that he would miss his friends so much … Although the Shindou family came here the last years too it wasn't the same, because … Ah that's right, last time Kirino came with them. Shindou smiled as he remembered how the two had played soccer on the nearby field everyday. Kirino would always resist to visit the beach because he easily got sunburns. Nevertheless the two had a lot of fun and he didn't miss swimming in the sea even once.

Maybe he should text his pink haired friend … But then Shindou thought of Kirino's weird behavior before they went into holidays. He even hadn't say goodbye nor did he explain why he wouldn't come with him to the summer residence. Maybe it was this mysterious thing called puberty that had captured Kirino too. A while ago he noted a lot of changes at his teammates: Everyone seemed to care less about soccer and more about, well other stuff the brown haired boy didn't understand.

Sighting again Shindou took out his cell phone, at least he could ask his friend what was wrong with him …

Two unread messages._ 'Kirino?',_ he thought hopefully. But both were from Tenma with not much worthy information, but enough to let Shindou smile for a second. Obviously the other boy had only soccer in his thoughts. After sending a message to Kirino all Shindou could do was waiting for a reply.

Vacation had never been so boring before.

**###**

Soon after returning to Raimon Shindou went to play soccer with the team. The summer was nearly over now and the all wanted to user their short free time to practice as much as they could before school would start again – well, more or less.

"Where is Kirino?", was the first thing Shindou asked. His friends hadn't answered his text message and by now he was really concerned about the pink haired boy.

"He didn't appear today", Sangoku answered. "Maybe he has found a girlfriend." He waved his hands, looking at the sideline where a quite cute girl was cheering on him.

"He isn't like this." But his words didn't sound as confident as he wanted them to be. Kirino wouldn't do this, would he? Falling in love with a girl?

"Speaking of which, is it ok for me to leave practice earlier today? I really like this girl you see ..." Sangoku looked at him.

Shindou shaked his head. How could a girl be more important than soccer? But after all he couldn't force him to play. "Yeah, it's alright."

"I'll go and visit Kirino", he then decided suddenly. "Maybe he got sick, I should be by his side then. After all, Kirino always did this for me." Shindou quickly grabbed his back and went in the direction of his friend's house. It was ok for him to leave early, wasn't it? Different from Sangoku his reason was important, Kirino was his best friend for several years now and not some girl he just had met.

As he stood before the house Kirino lived in, Shindou hesitated. He had never been here before, in all this years – how could he not notice this until now? Maybe it had been a bad idea to come here without calling his friends … But then his hand had already ring the bell and soon the door opened. Now it was to late to return anyway.

"Kirino, do you have girlfriend?", Shindou asked hastily as soon as he saw his friends face. After he realized what he had said, the captain of Raimon blushed. "Err … I mean … ." He looked at Kirino, but that didn't help either. The questioning glance of his friend's azure blue eyes made him blush even more. "Well … I'm your best friend so I wanted to know … ."

"No, I don't like girls, after all you can't play soccer with them", Kirino answered shortly. "Is this all you wanted to know?" He still hadn't opened the front door fully.

Shindou was surprised by this question. When had his friend become so cold towards him? "Eh, yeah." However despite of the coldness in Kirino's words he felt somehow relieved. After all he couldn't imagine his friend going out with a girl. And he also didn't want to … . He heard the door closing before his nose. _'Geez, he really seems to try to avoid me … .'_

However, on his way back to practice, he suddenly got a weird message from Kirino.

_'I'm going to cut my hair. Can you _

_come back and help me with it?'_

Something seemed to be terribly wrong with his friend. A second ago he even didn't want to let him in, and now Kirino wanted him to come back. Maybe he really was ill and had a fever – yeah that must be it, at least it was the only explanation Shindou could come up with.

Then he realized what Kirino was planning to do. His beautiful hair; it was always so soft and smelled after the shampoo his friend used. How could he came up with the idea to cut it out of the blue?

_'Don't do anything! I'm on my _

_way, please don't cut it.'_

He couldn't let this happen. He knew Kirino would regret it after the fever would vanish. As his best friend, he had to stop him, hadn't he? Practice would have to wait, Kirino's hair was more important to him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway please review and tell me, if you think this is worth continuing.<strong>


	2. A new enemy arrives and no one cares

Thank you for reviewing! It means much to me ;D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: a new enemy arrives – and no one cares<strong>

As Shindou turned around in order to visit Kirino again he suddenly heard a loud sound coming from the direction of the soccer field; suddenly after the ground was shaking for a moment. Since he was already nearby the brown haired boy decided to take a look after his friends. Although he hated to leave Kirino alone in the state he currently was any longer … But it was his responsibility as captain to take care of the whole team, not only of his friend, wasn't it?

When he reached the training ground he couldn't believe what he saw. Another team seemed to have appeared out of nowhere demanding to speak with the captain of the Raimon team.

"I'm here", Shindou notified the others about his presence. "So what do you want?" Hopefully this wouldn't take long, because he had told Kirino that he was already on his way back to him. And maybe the pink haired boy would do something stupid and cut his hair on his own. He really didn't want that to happen.

"Let's see", a boy of the other team stepped forward and scrutinized Shindou. "You don't look like much."

"Can we please make this short?", the captain of Raimon asked more unfriendly than he had intended. But the other players had gathered behind him and nodded. They obviously didn't want to spend more time than necessary with the other team; Sangoku had already left.

"We are the Silent Strikers and we came here to challenge you right now", the mysterious boy explained. "You should better take this serious."

"Please Shindou, can we do this at some other time?", Hamano interrupted. "You see, Hayami and I want to watch this new movie in the cinema today. Some other friends will come to and letting them down would be kinda uncool, wouldn't it?"

"Are you making fun of us?", the other boy shouted. "Don't you understand what 'serious' means?"

"I'm sorry", Shindou apologized. "But we can't play today, because we're missing important players like our goalkeeper and our defender." And besides, playing without Kirino wouldn't be any fun …

"You dare to decline?", the captain of the Silent Strikers was visibly annoyed. "Well, we you'll see what the consequences are … ." Without another word the team left.

"There some scary guys", Hayami commented. "I wonder what they'll do."

But Hamano grinned. "What can they possibly do? Let's go now, our film is about to start."

Again Shindou could only shake his head. Now even a movie was more important than soccer. Did they all forget how much fun it was to play? But then he discovered Tenma and Shinsuke playing. At least these two hadn't changed, Shindou thought smiling.

"By the way, how's Kirino doing?", Hamano reminded.

"Ah, that's right! I have to go now!" Shindou hurried back to his friend's house, begging that Kirino was still waiting for him.

…

After his friend's mother let him in and showed him Kirino's room, Shindou couldn't help but wonder how small Kirino's place was. _'Of course, living in luxury is not a given', _he thought shameful of himself. But how could it be, he never realized Kirino's living conditions? How uncomfortable must his friend have felt all the time he had visit the Shindou family?

"Kirino?", Shindou asked as he entered the room.

"You really needed long to come back", the pink haired boy commented smiling.

Shindou sighed. Kirino seemed to be in a better mood than before and more important his hair was still as long as always. Maybe he wasn't ill after all, but his friend's following words left no doubt.

"Look, I can't decide if I should cut everything or just half of it. What would you do?" He looked expectantly at his friend.

"Leave it as it is, I like it. It's perfect this way."

Kirino gave him a skeptical view. "No, I want to cut it … It's just, I don't want to look like a girl anymore."

"You don't look like a girl!" Well, maybe a bit, now that Shindou thought about it. He had never thought of Kirino that way before. But there was nothing wrong with it, wasn't it?

"I do!" Then he went over to his wardrobe and searched for something. Shindou used this time to look over Kirino's small room. There was nothing much to see, a soccer ball laying abandoned in one corner and his Raimon shirt forgotten on the windowsill. Then the brown haired boy smiled as he discovered a picture on the desk. It showed Kirino and him after they had won the Holy Road, he was holding the trophy and his friend stood next to him showing the victory sign. The good old times were everything had been easy …

Then Kirino came back. "Maybe I should wear these from now on." He wore sunglasses, which didn't really suit him.

Shindou couldn't help but laugh as he saw his friend. "I don't think that it would be a good idea. You wouldn't be able to see clearly when you're inside a building, let alone play soccer with them. And besides", he added, "one can't see your beautiful eyes anymore – it would be like a day without sunshine … ."

"Eh … ?" Kirino blushed. "Boys are not supposed to have beautiful eyes", the pink haired boy complained then, but he stopped as Shindou came closer to him. "What … ?"

"Your face is so red, maybe you have a fever after all, it would explain your weird behavior." To confirm his words he laid a hand on Kirino's forehead, which let the face of the said boy blush even darker. "It really feels hot, Kirino. You should better go to bed now."

As Kirino noticed Shindou's concerning eyes he looked away. "Maybe you're right then … ."

"Kirino?", the brown haired boy asked while watching his friend going to bed. "If you feel better tomorrow will you come to practice?"

The addressed boy looked up. "I don't know … I might give up on soccer."

His answer shocked Shindou. "But why? You love soccer as much as I do! I can't understand why everyone on the team cares so little about soccer these days … ."

"Life isn't just about soccer, Shindou. It's also about parties and girls and stuff like that", the pink haired boy explained.

"But you said earlier that you weren't interested in girls."

"Yeah, that's because … ." Kirino blushed again. "Ah, never mind, I think I really do have a fever", the boy added hastily. "I'll better go to bed now."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review =)<strong>


	3. the end of the Raimon soccer club?

**Chapter 3: The end of the Raimon soccer club?**

Next day the holidays came to an end and school started again. Although Shindou had never disliked school, he was especially happy this year, since now at least Kirino wouldn't be able to avoid him because they were in the same class. But as he passed the main gate like always the brown haired boy stopped. What he saw couldn't be real, couldn't it? Normally he would look at the big soccer stadium whenever he reached the school ground. But today the spot the soccer building was supposed to be was empty. How could somebody be able to destroy it in only one night?

"That's what I would call overreacting." The rest of the Raimon players had already gathered in front of the big remains of the stadium and were inspecting the place now.

"You're right, Hamano", Amagi answered. "Just because we're rejected their challenge they destroyed our stadium … ."

"THAT is the work of the Silent Strikers?", Shindou asked unbelieving. "That's impossible … ."

Hayami looked at him. "Do you have another explanation?"

"Well." The brown haired boy didn't know what to reply. It was just way to exaggerated to destroy a stadium just because .Raimon didn't accept their challenge.

Then Kurama arrived. "I have heard that they also destroyed the soccer fields of other schools … ."

"That reminds me of something Endou-Kantoku once told me. When he was playing at Raimon, their school was attacked by Aliens. They played them several times and had much fun and in the end they made lots of new friends!" Tenma's voice sounded rather excited then concerned. "That would be awesome, right Shinsuke?"

"Yeah, let's challenge the Silent Strikers again!", the short boy agreed.

But the others looked rather doubtful. "They looked really strong", Hayami objected. "And we don't have a field to practice anymore … ."

"This would be a good opportunity to close the club, don't you think?", Sangoku suggested. "Honestly, who of us want to invest all the free time in a sport for kids?"

"How could you all forget how much fun soccer is?", Shindou asked. "And besides, can we really ignore what they did to us?"

"Who cares?", Kurama asked indifferent, already leaving the place. "I don't have time to play around."

Shindou tried to stop them. "But they attacked other schools as well, we have to stop them!"

"We can't do anything", Hayami answered. "It's only soccer, so the best is to let them do what they want."

"Let them go, Captain."

Shindou was really surprised to hear Tenma saying such words. "You too?"

But the other boy smiled knowingly. "I'll bring them back for sure. You should look after Kirino-senpai." When had Tenma become so mature? Or had he always been like this?

"We'll practice tomorrow afternoon at the Riverbank then", the brown haired boy decided. "I'll speak with to Otonashi-san to let her arrange a match with the Silent Strikers." It would have all been easier if Endou-Kantoku would be here. Why did he decide to visit Kidou in Italy at such a crucial moment?

**###**

"You're in no position to play a match", Haruna decided. Right after school ended Shindou had gone to the person currently in charge of the soccer club. During class the brown haired boy had tried several times to talk to his friend, but Kirino had successfully avoided him all day. "Right now the club has only five members. This is even more worse then when Endou wanted to face Teikoku back then."

"Five members?", Shindou asked. Who besides him, Tenma and Shinsuke was still in the club?

Haruna looked at him. "You, Tenma, Nishizono, Tsurugi … and Kirino. And besides I can't arrange a match with a club I don't know. It would be different if you would no their school."

Kirino was still in the club? "Thank you." Hastily he left the office to look for his friend. He had known it all along, after all he was his best friend. Kirino still loved soccer.

**###**

As he finally found Kirino it was already afternoon. Normally they would be at practice at this time, but in only two days everything had changed so much. His friend was standing on the roof of the school looking at the place where once the soccer stadium stood.

"Look, I bought you these." Shindou said instead of greeting his friend. He stretched his hand showing two hair ties. "Because you were so concerned about your hair yesterday. I'm so glad you didn't cut it."

Kirino looked at the present. His friend had chosen well, he liked the two red hair ties decorated with a small strawberry. There was only one problem. "I will look even more like a girl when I wear these, Shindou."

"You're still worried about this?", the other boy asked. "I know that it won't be important for you, but I like you as you are. If you're a boy or a girl doesn't matter, you're my best friend." Shindou smiled.

"You know me just to well", Kirino shook his head smiling as well. Strawberry was his favorite fruit. Then he took the gift. "If I wear this everyone will laugh at me though."

"At least it's better than wearing sunglasses", the brown haired boy answered grinning.

Kirino blushed. "You know, I was serious with that." It was cute. Cute? Ever since his friend has started to compare himself with a girl, Shindou had this weird thoughts in his mind. Maybe he had started to think of Kirino that way before, but hadn't notice. Maybe that was the reason he picked the strawberry hair ties instead of the plain ones Kirino normally used.

"Will you come to training tomorrow?" By changing the subject Shindou hoped to get back to reality.

"No, I can't", the pink haired boy answered silently, the sadness in his voice was unmistakable for Shindou, who had known his friend for ages. "I think I'll go home now." And without another word Kirino left.

The captain of Raimon watched his friend leaving. Kirino was suffering, he knew. But not to know why and being unable to help his friend made him want to cry too. Didn't Kirino think about what effect his behavior would have on him? And why was his friend still a member of the soccer club if he didn't want do play anymore? Nothing seemed to make sense these days …

* * *

><p>Right now it doesn't look like it, but I promise starting next chapter it's going to be awesome. It'll show more about Kirino x3<p>

Please review ^^


	4. Kirino's secret

Sorry guys, I needed another chapter to set the foundation. ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Kirino's secret<strong>

Kirino ran away without stopping after he left Shindou on the roof of the school building. He didn't know what to do anymore, Soccer was still so important to him, but … Well, maybe he should just talk to someone about his problem.

"Tsurugi!" He nearly bumped into the other boy, who seemed to be on his way home, too. "Err, I'm sorry … Do you have a minute or two for me?"

The ace striker looked at Kirino. "What do you want?"

"Just talking." The pink haired boy guided his teammate to a nearby park. If someone would be able to help him, than it would be Tsurugi. After all, who was more manly than him? Kirino was thankful for this lucky coincidence, which allowed him to meet the other boy.

"I want to be more like you!" The pink haired boy needed all his courage to approach Tsurugi that directly.

The other boy looked surprised. "I didn't know you were my fan."

"That's not it", Kirino explained. "It's just that I want to be more like a boy."

"You're always so lovey-dovey with the captain. Why don't you go to him? I'm not a style adviser."

"Because … ", Kirino began as a car on the road passed by and flushed some birds who hastily flew over the chatting boys. "And today … ." Some passengers passed by curiously looking at the two Raimon players. A dog followed behind them and sniffed shortly at Kirino's shoes before something else caught his attention.

Tsurugi's eyes widened. "Now that's a surprise!" But then he calmed down as he usually was. "It might be difficult, but you should talk to Shindou about that. He needs to know – and the others as well."

"That would be the end of our friendship … and I … I don't want to lose him, regardless of the consequences!", Kirino answered crying. "I don't want to be without him anymore." The pink haired boy tried to stop his tears, he didn't want to show this much emotion before Tsurugi. "But there is one thing that is even more important for me." Now Kirino's eyes became serious. "I want him to be happy."

"That's easy", Tsurugi answered. "Just go to tomorrow's practice."

"You're completely ignoring my problem … How is going to practice supposed to help?" Kirino sighed. Playing soccer again with him would made this only more complicated. Besides going to practice tomorrow was impossible for him for another reason …

"I don't know." Tsurugi looked at the birds who sat a few steps away now. "But it means much to Tenma."

"What has Tenma to do with this?", Kirino asked surprised. '_Don't tell me Tsurugi actually cared for him?'_

"That's my opinion about this issue", the striker answered cold. "You are the one who asked for it, so don't complain."

"Eh, sorry", Kirino answered shyly. "And can we keep this conversation secret?"

**###**

The next morning Shindou woke up by something itching on his nose. Wondering what was wrong he went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, where he discovered a red spot above his nose. A pimple. It was nothing surprising for him; in fact he had already heard of this from Sangoku and the others. For the brown haired boy it was just another miracle of the mysterious thing called puberty. Somehow Shindou felt relieved, maybe he would now be able to understand the others.

The boy took a deep breath and waited a minute. But nothing had changed, he still felt the desire to play soccer together with his friends. And with Kirino. Kirino – he missed his friend.

Suddenly something else came in his mind. _'I can't going to school with that thing on my nose.' _But what could he do against the pimple … Maybe he should call the maids and ask for advise, however, that would be too embarrassing, wouldn't it?

Sighting again he looked for his cell phone. Kirino would know what to do. Although his friend was acting really weird lately he would help him, after all they were best friends, weren't they?

Only seconds later, the reply came, which let Shindou smile.

"_Seems like wearing sunglasses wasn't such a bad idea. Or else _

_Make-Up will help, but you'll be even more girly than I am. Just_

_wait and clean you face regularly from now on."_

**###**

As it was finally afternoon and time for practice, Shindou had already forgotten about his pimple. His head was filled with thoughts of Kirino, his friend hadn't been at school today, which made him worry even more. He couldn't forget Kirino's words from yesterday and the way he left him alone on the roof. What was it that had let him become like this? Thinking of his friend made his heart aching, so much that he thought he was going to die. Wasn't there really anything he could do?

Then Shindou shook his head head. He still was the Captain of the soccer team and right now he should better focus on that. After all the team needed him. And besides Kirino's message from this morning sounded more like the old Kirino, so maybe everything was alright again. But somehow, he doubted that …

"Captain!" Tenma waved at the brown haired boy as he arrived at the Riverbank. Amazed to see the whole team besides Kirino practicing he waved back and forgot his sorrow for a moment. Tenma's spirit really seemed to have reached the others.

But then he became serious again. "Sorry Tenma, I couldn't bring Kirino back … ."

"Maybe he just needs some time." Tenma smiled.

"You know, Kirino has a reason for his actions and I'm sure he'll tell you soon, Captain. So for now, let's just concentrate on soccer." It was Tsurugi's emotionless voice. The boy suddenly appeared next to Tenma.

"You know about THAT?" Shindou was surprised. How could Kirino talk about his problems to Tsurugi and not to him, his best friend? "Why?"

But Tsurugi just shrugged. "I was just unlucky enough to meet him."

As Tsurugi went back to practice, Shindou looked after him. Since when were Tsurugi and Kirino so familiar with each other that Kirino would tell the other boy his secrets? He didn't know why, but he wanted to know every single word the two had spoken with each other, every single minute they had spend together and every single problem they had shared.

"Ok then, everybody listen!" Shindou waited until everybody paid attention to him, then he continued. "We'll divide into two teams and play a practice match. Since we have an uneven number of players, Tsurugi will sit on the bench."

The Captain of Raimon knew that it wasn't right, but he felt so angry of Tsurugi, that he couldn't stop himself. If Tsurugi was that close to Kirino, why didn't he help his friend? But was this really the reason of his anger or was it something else? Jealousy maybe?

His thoughts came to an end as suddenly the ground shook again and seconds later the Silent Strikers appeared again.

* * *

><p>I promise next chapter the awesomeness will start. My fingers are shivering because I'm so excited to write it. xD Unfortunatelly I have to wait for tomorrow because the battery of my notebook is almost empty and we have only one socket here, which I have to share with my two roomates ... =(<p>

**Oh yeah, and the idea of TenmaXTsurugi belongs to Elfana (by the way you have to write more ;D).** It's nothing I could came up with, although they are perfect for each other. If I get the chance I'll write more of it in the later chapters.

Thanks for the many review I got, I think I already said it, but reading your opinion makes me happy. ^^


	5. the other Nishizono Shinsuke

I was forced to attend seminars from saturday until today. It was so horrible, all day they spoke italian and I didn't understand anything, because my translator was ill ... I thought I would go crazy! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: the other Nishizono Shinsuke<strong>

"So you want to challenge us again?", their Captain of the Silent Strikers asked. This time Shindou took a closer look at him. Visibly there was nothing special about him, just an average boy with short black hair and deep amber eyes. Beautiful, but not outstanding. However somehow Shindou couldn't let his eyes from him, the way the other boy moved, how he spoke and acted were just to fascinating. The Captain of the Silent Strikers seemed so familiar to him, but at the same time more distant than anything else on this world.

"How do you know?", Hamano asked.

The other boy grinned. "There is nothing we don't know. Shall we begin now?"

The Raimon players looked indecisively at their Captain. "Shindou, say something", Hayami whispered.

"What … what's is your name?" Shindou blushed as he noticed that what he had said wasn't what his teammates wanted to hear.

The Captain of the Silent Strikers was as surprised as the others. For a moment he seemed to be insecure what to answer, but at the next moment he gained back his confidence. "I'm Nishizono Shinsuke."

"Hey, that's my name!", the shortest player of Raimon shouted. "How can you have the same name as me?"

"Is this really your name or are you making fun of us?", Kurama asked doubtingly. "After all you're the ones who destroyed our stadium!"

The new Nishizono was visibly annoyed. "That I have to share a name with this loser … ."

"Anyway can we start playing now, Shindou? This time we accept their challenge, right?" Tenma was as fired up as always.

"Err, yeah, of course." Nishizono Shinsuke. Regardless of his name he was still fascinating. "And if we win, you have to stop destroying other school's soccer fields", the brown haired boy added just to hide his inner turbulence.

"Tenma, you said this would just be practice, I don't wanna play a whole match … ", Hamano complained, but then smiled. "Then again, somehow this reminds me of the time we played against fifth sector."

**###**

The final whistle blew. 10 – 0, for the Silent Strikers.

Shindou sighed. He had the feeling that the loss was his fault alone, but against the other Nishizono he didn't stand a chance. Not when he was to busy with watching the other boy playing, observing every single move the Captain of the Silent Strikers made. "I'm sorry, guys", he muttered embarrassed and turned around to his teammates.

But his old teammates seemed to have gone. Instead there were now just his friends, smiling as if the awkward loss never did happen. Although they were even too exhausted to stand, the listlessness and the nagging had vanished.

"Don't mind, Captain", Kurama answered. "We'll practice more and beat them next time for sure!"

As a reply he just got a questioning view from the brown haired boy. What in the world has happened?

"Thanks for showing us how much fun soccer is!", Hamano shouted at their opponents, the Silent Strikers. "Seriously, how could we forget it?"

"If even losing is this exciting, I really wanna know who it feels to win", Hayami added, his voice broke for exhaustion.

Shindou didn't trust his eyes when he saw that the other Nishizono smiled. But then his expression became serious again, and somehow sad? "What's wrong? You should be happy, since it's your victory?", Shindou asked and went closer to the other boy.

There was a hint of panic in the other boy's eyes. "Hey … What are you doing? … Stay away from me!" He turned around and his voice became calm again. "We'll leave now, challenge us again if you feel you can beat us."

Shindou watched them leaving. Something was wrong with this guy. But as he went to the sideline something else came into his mind. There was a hair tie laying on the ground. And the brown haired boy knew to whom the red item decorated with a strawberry belonged. Kirino. Had the other boy seen the match? Suddenly he felt unbelievable guilty. Did his pink haired friend see him starring at the other team's captain?

**###**

At a place not far from the Riverbank, the Steel Tower Plaza, a certain black haired boy watched the sky. _'Shindou', _he thought as he removed his wig. A cool breeze blew over the place, playing with the pink hair, which became now visible._ 'Why do you have to make things so complicated?'_

* * *

><p>Next chapter Kirino and Shindou will meet again<em> a<em>nd Kirino's secret will be revealed._  
><em>


	6. despair

This chapter took awhile ...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: despair<strong>

The whole time on his way Shindou felt torn between the other Nishizono and Kirino. He looked at the hair tie he picked up at the soccer field. His friend must have been there, watching him the whole time … Why didn't he notice him? Yeah, it was the fault of the other Nishizono, who had distracted him all the time. The brown haired boy sighed again. He wanted to know more about the Silent Stikers captain, he wanted to talk to him again, to touch his graceful body. Wait, touch him? He shook his head; that definitely was to much.

Right now Shindou only wanted to think about Kirino. Kirino, who had seen him staring at another boy. No! Kirino who had acted strange lately, who seemed to be so distant to him – he should worry about the Kirino who had been his best friends for ages. After all, that was what friends would do. But the more he tried to think of Kirino, the more the other boy came into his mind …

As he finally came back to reality his feet had led him to the Riverbank. What did he want here? Shindou's home laid at the opposite direction … Great, now he would have to go all the way back … maybe he should call the chauffeur to pick him up. Then he stopped. His eyes had spotted a familiar shape in some distance from him. Nishizono? No, this long hair, even as they were untied, Shindou recognized them. Without a doubt, it was Kirino.

As he was about to call his friend's name, he saw a second person next to the pink haired boy. Tsurugi? He felt a stitch in his heart as he saw the two together. What were they doing? Dating? Maybe that explained why Kirino wanted to avoid him at all costs.

Suddenly Shindou realized something. He was the one who wanted to have a date with Kirino. He was the one wanted to be close to the pink haired boy. And seeing Tsurugi having what he wanted for himself made him feel more uncomfortable than he would ever admit.

_'Fine then! Kirino obviously doesn't need me anymore', _he thought defiantly. _'This makes things only easier for me.'_ But despite of his cold thoughts, tears ran over his cheeks. It had always been so naturally be for him to be together with Kirino, that he had never realized how precious this time had been to him.

Then he saw an image of the other Nishizono before him. Why? This was about Kirino wasn't it?

**###**

"Why is it always me?", Tsurugi asked. "You know I have other things to do then watching you crying."

"I'm not crying!" Kirino answered, trying to stay calm. "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Tsurugi looked bored. "Then talk to Shindou, I told you that a thousand times. You only had good intention, I'm sure he'll understand that. Aren't you best friends?"

"Not anymore." He hesitated to continue. "My team destroyed the Raimon stadium! That was a place Tak- err Shindou loved! There is now way he could forgive me." Now he really was crying. "Tsurugi, tell me what I should do!"

Even the addressed boy couldn't stay untouched as he saw the Kirino's misery. "Am I angry with you? You know I liked that stadium too, after all I'm a member of Raimon too."

The pink haired boy looked up as Tsurugi continued. "You did what was necessary in order to save the club. After the match everyone was happy. It's a pity that we lost the soccer field, but that wasn't your fault, your team members are the one to blame."

"Yeah, I only wanted Shindou to be happy. He was so down because no one really wanted to play anymore and I thought a new opponent would bring them back. Well, at least that was a success … ."

Tsurugi looked for his cell phone. "I'll call the captain now. Then you can explain all that to him."

"Wait!" Kirino's eyes widened. "I can't do that!" He grasped after the other boy's cell phone but it was too late.

…

"You're lucky, he's not answering."

Kirino felt relieved and worried at once. "Shindou is probably avoiding me now … ", the pink haired boy muttered depressed. "I think he has seen through me anyway. He behaved weird before the match started and during the game he continuously stared ad me."

**###**

The next day Shindou did something unbelievable – at least for him: He skipped school. Instead the brown haired boy went to the Steel Tower Plaza, where he had seen Kirino yesterday. Lost in thoughts he stared into the blue sky. He knew skipping school wasn't a good thing to do and that it would be a big surprise for his parents if they found out, but he just didn't know how to face Kirino.

As to speak of the devil Shindou spotted the pink haired boy at the nearby playground, sitting on a swing and starring into the sky like he did some seconds ago. At first the captain of Raimon hesitated but then he decided to pay his friend a visit.

"Skipping school?", Shindou asked as he was near the other boy. Since the it was still morning the place was empty besides the two and his voice disrupted the silence.

The addressed boy turned around and lost balance. It seemed like he would fall down but then Kirino managed to grasp a rope. "Shindou! Don't startle me like that! Why aren't you in school?"

"I could ask you the same", Shindou answered smiling.

Kirino looked into the sky, avoiding the glance of his friend. "I might transfer schools anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

* * *

><p>Yesterday one of my task was to draw with one of the patients here and I made a really cute ShindouXKirino picture. Unfortunatelly my tutor liked it so much that she pinned it at the wall in the entrance hall. Every visitor will see it now, it's embarrassing ^^° Good that nobody seems to know Inazuma here.<p> 


	7. Raimon's New Captain

Sorry for the late update ... I was kinda busy the last days (or weeks ^^°). Yesterday a school class came to visit our institution and the teacher wanted to interview me (why me, there are enough other volunteers?). Of course I told her how much I like helping others and that I'm doing this year for the sake of our guest and blah blah ... I have never been good in lying, but they seemed really happy - now I have a bad conscious ... But to be honest I don't care for others, I don't trust others and I'm doing this just to overcome my own problems ... I'm a bad person, am I? As a redemption I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, I promise. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Raimon's New Captain<strong>

"What?" Shindou thought he had misunderstood his friend. "Why? Is it because of Tsurugi? Did he do something to you?" He packed his friends at his arms. "I won't let him get away with that!"

"Tsurugi?" Kirino shook his head. "How did you get this idea?"

"Weren't you two dating?"

"DATING?", the pink haired boy repeated his friends words more than surprised. "Shindou, I'm not a girl. Why would I ever date another boy?"

"Yeah, who would do that … ." The captain of Raimon felt relieved and disappointed at once. "I didn't know why I thought something that weird … ."

He smiled sheepishly, but Kirino didn't notice, since he stood up from the swing and turned his back to his friend, pretending to watch the landscape. "When you and I are together, it's not a date either, isn't it?", the pink haired boy asked then blushing.

Shindou who couldn't see the dark color of Kirino's face tried to hide the embarrassment in his own voice. "Of course not, we're best friends after all. And we met here by coincidence anyway."

As the other boy didn't say anything, the Raimon captain continued. "Now tell me about your problem and we will solve it together, ok? That's how we always do it."

"Shindou, this time is over." Kirino still didn't look at him. "We're not kids anymore … ."

Suddenly the brown haired boy left his place and went in front of his friend, grabbing his hand. "You lost it", he just said and thrust something in Kirino's hand.

"One of the hair ties you gave me. Where did you found that?"

Shindou smiled. "At the Riverbank. You watched the match, right?"

"Un … you could say that … Shindou, you're still holding my hand." Kirino blushed as he realized that he didn't want his friend to release his hand.

"Oh, sorry." Shindou looked embarrassed sidewards, but still hold his friend's hand. "I'm afraid that the distance between us will become even greater if I let go of it."

The pink haired boy smiled. The Raimon captain was just too naïve. "You can't stop that by holding my hand."

"But I can try, can't I?", Shindou asked hopefully.

However Kirino drawed back his hand. "You have other things to worry about. I have a feeling that THEY will come back soon, so you should better practice."

The Captain of Raimon watched his pink haired friend leaving. How could he possibly know that the Silent Strikers would come back? The Silent Strikers … He would meet Nishizono again.

**###**

Although Shindou had skipped school, he went to the soccer practice. Training was held at the Riverbank anyway, so the chance was low that one of the teachers would find out.

The others were already on the field, but to Shindou's surprise no one was playing. Instead the players of Raimon stood there with serious faces waiting for him to arrive.

"Shindou, we have decided something", Sangoku welcomed him. And by the means of his facial expression the Captain of Raimon could tell that it wasn't anything good for him.

A Silence overcame the soccer field. None of his teamates seemed to dare informing him about their decision.

"So what is it?" The brown haired boy demanded to know. It couldn't possibly make his situation worse anyway.

Finally Kurama found the courage to tell him directly. "We don't want you as Captain any longer. You aren't focused on soccer and with this attitude we can't win against the Silent Strikers. Maybe you should stop playing until you have solved you matter with Kirino", the striker suggested in a more friendly tone.

"And you better hurry with that", Amagi added, supporting Kurama's words. "He is the key of our defense, we need him."

Shindou looked irritated at his friends. They were telling him that he wasn't focusing on soccer? Weren't they the ones who even suggested to close the club a few days ago? And now they were accusing him?

Anyway giving up on soccer would mean to not be able to see the other Nishizono again, so it was not acceptable option for him. And additionally how would he be able to bring Kirino back, if he stopped playing himself? "I don't want to leave the club", Shindou answered determined after he had sorted his thoughts. "I'll keep playing no matter what."

"But will you be able to follow someone else orders?", Sangoku asked slightly surprised about his former captain's reaction. "You see, we have already selected a new captain. Are you sure you can follow him?"

"Sure." The brown haired boy just nodded. Unable to see into the faces of his teammates, Shindou's view was focused on the soccer ball laying abandoned behind the players. Wow, that was fast, as if dismiss someone from his position was just a daily activity. How could they be so casually with this?

"Shindou, the captains badge", Kurama reminded him. "Give it to Tenma." It wasn't a friendly invitation, more a harsh order to make the position of the Raimon soccer team clear.

Tenma? Shindou looked at the boy who hadn't said anything since the brown haired boy had arrived. The younger player seemed to feel uncomfortable and gave him a 'sorry senpai that wasn't my idea'-glance, but he didn't dare to say anything.

"Fine with me", he confirmed his decision and handed the Captain's badge to Tenma. He managed to give his Kohai a encouraging view, seeing into his honest eyes facing the new challenge. Afraid, but also excited. At least Tenma would put all his soul into this new task and become a good captain. Maybe better as he, Shindou, himself was ...

The whole ceremony looked like a simple gesture, but it definitely wasn't easy for Shindou. _'It is just a badge, I can still play soccer like always', _his mind told him, but somehow the former captain still felt as if he had lost a part of himself. Another part … But then he shook his head, Kirino wasn't lost yet. And he wouldn't give up on him. Never.

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span> Shindou finally discovers Kirino's secret! Really it took him long enough to figure it out, didn't it?

**Please leave me a review! ^^**


	8. Confrontation

Yeah, I managed to keep my promise! Although just about an hour ago the roof of the house next to ours collapsed. Everyone is in panic and the fire brigade just arrived. I ignored all this for you ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Confrontation<strong>

A few days later the Silent Strikers came back, interrupting the practice of the Raimon players.

"As promised we're here to give you another chance", the other Nishizono said instead of a greeting. "Let's see how much you have improved." Behind him stood his teammates like a wall, impossible to break.

"This time, we are going to win", Tenma answered determined. He was still unused to his position as captain, but in the last days he had improved quite a lot and it was obvious by now that he really had the talent to lead others.

The other Nishizono was visibly surprised to see Tenma wearing the captains badge. It seemed to have a great impact on him, since he lost track of the conversation for a moment. But then the Captain of the Silent Strikers got a hold of himself again and showed his usual arrogant grin. "We'll see about that … ."

…

During the first half Shindou was completely absorbed into Nishizonos movements. Now that he didn't have the responsibility as a captain anymore, it was even harder for him to focus on the game. Instead the elegant play style of their opponents leader flooded his mind, leaving him no chance to even take on a simple pass correctly.

By now Shindou had already recognized how familiar the other boy was for him. If he concentrated enough, the former Raimon captain was able to predict all movements the other Nishizono made, from defense to his shoots, everything was so clear to him now.

Maybe he should try to attack him? Just to prove his theory Shindou stormed to the Captain of the Silent Strikers in order to steal the ball from him.

_'Now he will evade to the left, that's my chance',_ the brown haired boy thought and prepared his next move. Everything went as he planned; Nishizono didn't stand a chance and Shindou was the victor of their battle. Surprised that it really had worked out, the former captain looked for someone of the forwards in order to pass the ball to them.

However all of his teammates were too surprised that the boy, who they just had dismissed from his position as captain was suddenly able to fight evenly with that over mighty enemy of theirs.

Nishizono used this chance to make a come back and attacked from behind. Already calculating that this would happen, Shindou took the ball between his feet and jumped, so that it would be impossible for his enemy to reach him.

But what happened after that was something, the brown haired boy hadn't expected. As if the Captain of Silent Strikers was also able to read his movements too, he jumped at the same second.

Too surprised to react Shindou had to watch helplessly how the other boy brought the ball in his possession. However Nishizonos arrogant grin had vanished, now his face was serious.

The former captain of Raimon watched his oppponent storming into the direction of the goal. How could he have known what I was going to do? And more, why do I even know what he is doing?

Soon after the first half ended in a tie, since neither Raimon nor the Silent Strikers had managed to get a goal. While the others were happy over their improvement, Shindou was still confused and went to their opponents team in order to talk with Nishizono.

"Can we talk for a minute in private?" He didn't know from where he suddenly got the courage to talk that directly to the black haired boy.

The captain of the Silent Strikers looked surprised at him. "If you want to give up, there is no reason why the others shouldn't hear it."

Shindou's answer was simple. "I'm not the captain anymore, so I can't decide that." Then he continued. "But I want to tell you something and I doubt you want your teammates to hear it."

...

"So what is it?" The two boys had left the soccer field and went downwards to the river.

"Why Nishizono?" Shindou asked and got a surprised view in return. "Couldn't you thing of another name?"

"What … what do you mean?" The captain of the Silent Strikers stopped watching the water flowing and focused his view on his companion.

"Kirino."

It was only one word, but more than enough to let the other boy freeze. "You … knew?", he finally asked. Well, the boy had known that it would be difficult to fool his best friend. He had lived with the fear of Shindou figuring out his secret since the Raimon stadium was destroyed.

"You didn't make it easy for me", Shindou smiled. "But I'm so happy that it is true." He moved closer to the other boy.

Nishizono – or Kirino was still shocked. "You're … happy?", he repeated his friends words. "Why?"

The other boy nodded. "Yeah, I never felt happier. Because now I can share your problem with you." … _'And I don't have to think about two boys at the same time',_ he added silently.

Kirino just remained silent and Shindou continued. "Will you tell me everything now?"

And as if a magic spell was broken, the other boy started to talk. "I was so surprised when you asked about my name, the way you looked at me, it was as if you had completely seen through me. At this moment I couldn't think clearly and just said a random name … Well, I liked the way you were watching me though", he stopped after he had realized what he had said.

However Shindou didn't seem to find anything odd on Kirino's words. "And I like to look into your eyes. They are beautiful even with contact lenses."

"Takuto ..." As Kirino realized that he had called his friend by his first name, he stepped back to put more distance between them.

"It's ok, Ranmaru", Shindou tried to calm down the other boy. "Will you come back to Raimon now?"

"I can't. I started something and I can't stop it anymore. The whole thing is out of my control. You see, I never wanted to destroy our soccer stadium in the first place. I'm so sorry for that", his voice broke and a tear rolled over his cheek.

"I don't care for the stadium as long as I have you back, Ranmaru." And before he realized what he did, Shindou overcame the few steps between them and kissed Kirino's soft lips.

* * *

><p>For the next chapter, I'm not sure what will happen. Either I will end it simply with a win and some romance or the story will become serious with Kirino and Shindou slowly realizing their feelings. What do you prefer? Since I can't decide - I need your help!<p>

**As always, please review! ;D**


	9. Confession

I think the chapter has an urgent need to be beta readed - if anyone wants to do it, please message me. ^^ If you read this now be aware that there are lots of mistakes I think, because this chapter was very hard to write.

And I think I might need to rewrite the summary, didn't know that it would become so serious ... I really have way too much fantasy ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Confession<strong>

Shindou saw the panic in Kirino's eyes and broke the kiss, suddenly realizing what he had done just now.

"Shindou, what are you doing?" The pink haired boy escaped quickly from his friends near, his cheeks slightly red and his eyes focused on the ground. "I … I am not a girl you know", he whispered silently with an undertone Shindou couldn't interpret. Could it be … Was it regret? Whatever it was, Shindou couldn't grasp it.

"I'm sorry!" The brown haired boy immediately apologized, shocked about his own action. "Of course I don't see you as a girl, Kirino!" He grabbed at his friend's shoulder, his face lowered in attempt to hide his blushing. "I didn't think about my actions- it was just a mistake!"

But a second later he regretted his words. This feeling … Touching Kirino's lips with his own hadn't felt bad. To be honest it had been the best feeling Shindou ever had. And the way Kirino looked at him now, distraught and insecure – how could kissing this fragile individual be a mistake?

"Kirino, everything will be alright." Shindou couldn't help but comfort his friend although the other boy hadn't said a word.

However the addressed boy just gave him an unbelieving glance and sighed. "You have no idea, it won't be over just because you MIGHT win today. This has become far bigger than you could possible imagine, Shindou."

The former captain of Raimon wondered for a second why he and his friend went back to use their last name, Shindou missed the intimacy that using first names had gave him. Why was Kirino so desperate to put more distance between them? "I don't want to imagine", he answered then looking at Kirino. "Please tell me!"

"It started when you were in holidays", Kirino began looking at the river. He discovered two little fishes and focused his attention on them. "It didn't came with you because-"

"Well, it doesn't matter", the pink haired boy continued after pausing for some seconds. "But I noticed that everyone in Raimon slowly lost interest in soccer, from coming late to practice to not playing seriously. I couldn't stand it, after all soccer is the thing you love most, isn't it?"

Shindou just nodded and touched Kirino's arm – a gesture to encourage his friend as well to show his graditute. "You love soccer too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I truly love soccer. But I don't want you to lose your team, remember the day you became captain? Being the captain of the Raimon eleven made you so proud." Kirino smiled when he thought back. "I just didn't want you to be disappointed … ."

"You still remember that?", Shindou asked, but his the other boy didn't listen.

"That's why I decided that Raimon needed a new challenge. I knew only a strong opponent could bring back the others, as a result I founded the Silent Strikers."

"Ranmaru!" Shindou tried to get his friends attention, because he seemed to have forgotten of his presence, his view obstinately focused on the water, concentrating just on his own words. "Everything you did was for the sake of the team", he said then as Kirino looked at him, surprised to see Shindou smile. "You love Raimon, don't you? I can't understand what your problem is, Ranmaru … ."

"I'm not finished, Shindou, this is only where it starts. During the holidays I gathered players from all over Japan. Of course no one from a regular school team would join me so I just had to get these who weren't allowed to enter the soccer club because of their lack of skill."

"Wow you were really serious", Shindou commented. "If you had told me, I would have helped you, you know."

However Kirino continued stoically, now that he had began the boy seemed to be relieved to finally share his secret with his friend. "We trained like mad, but well, they were really a hopeless bunch of players … ." His voice broke.

"I … I did something terrible, Shindou." The former Captain of Raimon felt Kirino's golden eyes glancing of him. He couldn't resist, but looking into them. Although Kirino wore contact lenses, his eyes still had the same effect on Shindou as always. "I'm so ashamed of myself, but I want to tell you, I want you to know-"

"I'll listen to it, Kirino. And I won't hate you, whatever you have done, it would be impossible for me to do so anyway." There eyes met, and Shindou's comforting glance gave his friends the confidence to continue.

"One of the players had some connections and got us these new drug. It increases the power of the body dramatically, but of course you get addicted to this power very easily-"

"Kirino!" Shindou was shocked. He never believed his friend would go that far.

"It's not what you think!", the pink haired boy added hastily. "Please believe me … I didn't want it … Of course I didn't want it … I do love soccer after all … ." His voice was trembling, but he didn't cry.

Shindou secretly admired the boy for his discipline. Maybe Kirino wasn't as fragile as he had thought earlier.

"I'm not better than fifth sector was, in fact I'm even worse because I gave them a drug. A damn DRUG!"

Shindou shrugged as Kirino's voice suddenly had gotten louder. "You said you didn't want it?", he asked then.

"That doesn't matter. In the end we took it … They wanted it … At first only to try, but then they became addicted to the power … And I don't know why, but the started to want revenge … Because they weren't allowed to play soccer in their schools."

Suddenly Kirino's voice got more firmly. "And that's were we are now. We're destroying soccer fields … ."

"You could just leave them", Shindou suggested. "We will play against them like we always do and they will realize how much fun real soccer is. That's how Raimon always does it."

"You don't understand, I'm the one responsible, I can't leave them. I might be a failure as a captain but I'm not going to abandon them."

Shindou didn't know what to reply. Before the conversation started he had been sure that everything would be alright, if Kirino would just tell him his problem. He had been sure that he would be able to solve it, but now … All he could do was comfort his friend, although this was very little considering the situation he was in. "You definitely aren't a failure. You are the best person I have ever met." Shindou tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace to him.

"Anyway, we should hurry back, the others are still waiting", the other boy answered untouched by Shindous words.

Suddenly Shindou laughed. "Kirino, you look hilarious!"

"What's wrong with you?", the other boy asked surprised but then he noted that he had lost one of the contact lenses. With one eye azure and the other golden, in addition to his hair – a mix of pink and black, since his wig was askew. Of course he must look like a weirdo.

Kirino stretched out his tongue and giggled. "At least I made you laugh, it's kinda rare these days. Now let's return, ok?"

* * *

><p>And now I know why I don't like this story. It's just that Kirino and Shindou don't have a character, at least none that I can grasp. If you have read my other stories you know what I mean - it's too difficult to explain it in words ... However I think it will get better when more episodes of Go are out, so there is still hope. ^^<p> 


	10. A Suprising Visitor

Sorry, I was to distracted with playing the 3rd ds game, so I couldn't finish this earlier ... But I recommend you all to play the game - it reveals many interesting facts, many things in the anime makes a lot of more sense now and finally we learn something about Sakuma's past! I have always wondering what he had with his eyes ... And it's a dream for all Shounen Ai fans! Hiroto really said to Toramaru that he's cute - in front of all other Inazuma players, oho. But he belongs to Fubuki T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A Suprising Visitor<strong>

"Where have you been, Cap- … Shindou-senpai?", Tenma asked as he spotted the two boys returning. The others noted the awkward atmosphere accompanying the former captain and Kirino respectively Nishizono and stayed silent, but Tenma was too oblivious – as always.

"No … Nowhere." The answer came only hesitantly which let his teammates pricked up their ears.

"What do you mean with nowhere?", Sangoku asked. "We thought you had a crush on Kirino and now you're with HIM of all guys! It will break Kirino's heart if he would know!"

Shindou blushed and squished at the boy next to him – Kirino in disguise. "That's not …. I mean I want to help Kirino … but because he is my best friend … I mean he is precious to me – of course! But love is something different, isn't it?"

"Err, well … I think that, too", the captain of the Silent Strikers muttered looking embarrassed at the ground.

"You have nothing to do with it!", Amagi shouted at him. "You're our enemy, you should go back to your team!"

For a moment Kirino was shocked. The Raimon defender was right, he wasn't a member of the team anymore … He needed to watch his words better otherwise his disguise would be meaningless.

"By the way", Shindou cut in. "Where are they? If I remember correctly, we have only played one half."

"They forfeited and left some minutes ago", Tenma told him, disappointment in his voice. "You were away for about an hour and they didn't want to play without their captain … ."

"Yeah, we're going to celebrate our victory!" Hamano was already ready to leave, his bag shouldered. "Wanna come with us, Nishizono?" He smiled at the addressed boy.

Typical Hamano. Kirino could barely hide a smile. But there was no way, he could go and celebrate with them. After all, he really had nothing to celebrate … "You'll hear from us soon", Kirino just answered and left.

"We are really going to celebrate this?" Shindou asked after he had watched his pink haired friend leaving.

"Of course not", Tenma asked. "We are going to stay and here train for their next challenge!"

Shindou subconsciously noted Hamano's disappointed face, but he didn't get the chance to comment it.

"First you have to tell us, what you have been doing with HIM", Sangoku demanded. "You can't go and flirt with our enemy, after all they destroyed our stadium! And think about Kirino before you act, it's your fault that he didn't show up to practice! When I think about it, I don't want you in this team until this all is resolve. It's best if you take a break from soccer."

"You can't decide that", Shindou answered calmly. "Or are you the captain now?"

"Shindou-senpai." Tenma grabbed the other boy's arm. "It might be better … ."

**###**

Shindou looked out of his window, starring into the darkness outside. Another day was over and he hadn't achieved anything … The brown haired boy sighed and was about to go into his bed as a knock on the door suddenly interrupted him.

It was the butler. "Shindou-sama, sorry to disturb you, but there is a visitor for you. Considering the late hour should I send him away? He demands to be Kirino-sama, but dosen't look like him."

"Kirino?", Shindou asked surprised. "I would like to see him, please bring him to my room."

"If I may suggest something, I would recommend to welcome him in the lobby and I will tell him to wait since you might want some time to change."

Shindou looked at his body. He was wearing his pyjama, but it was only Kirino after all and he wanted to meet him immediately. "It's not necessary, just bring him here, please."

"As you wish."

And some minutes later Kirino entered his room. "Shindou … ."

"Kirino? Why you're disguised as Nishizono?", the former Raimon captain asked looking at the other boys black hair.

Kirino didn't answer his question nor did he say anything. He just stood there, watching Shindou's worrying glance. "What's … .?"

"Please, can I stay?", the pink haired boy finally asked, breaking his silence. "Just this one night … ."

"Of course, Kirino." Although Shindou had a lot of questions flowing through his mind, he didn't ask any further. "You know where the guest room is. I will let the butler bring you some towels later."

…

After Kirino had left his room Shindou went into his bed, but of course there was no chance that he would get any sleep. Why would Kirino suddenly visit him? And on top of that disguised as Nishizono? The hours passed, but the former Raimon captain kept thinking about these questions. And about his team … Or better his former team.

He startled as suddenly the door opened, only for a second and then someone closed it again. Silent footsteps on his floor made Shindou feel unsettled, but then he heard a familiar voice whispering. "Shindou? Are you awake?"

It was Kirino. The former raimon captain couldn't be more surprised. Maybe the butler had forgot to bring the towels, but would this really be a reason to sneak into his room at night?

"Can I … ." Although it was to dark to see Kirino's face, Shindou could feel the embarrassment in his friends voice and couldn't help but smile. The pink haired boy was probably looking notably cute at this moment. To bad it was dark.

But as Shindou heard the rest of Kirino's question, it was he himself who was blushing and trying to hide how surprised he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me, what you think Kirino will say ^^ It's kinda obvious, but I'm curious what you think ^^<strong>


	11. A Night Together

****The first thing I would come up with is that he would just want to talk to Kirino, but well, you were right ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: A Night Together<strong>

Shindou gazed at the shape in front of his bed. He wasn't sure if this was reality or just a dream. But Kirino's question made him sure that it was the last one. It couldn't possibly be reality.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" The pink haired boy asked timidly.

For a moment Shindou wondered about his friends question, just starring at him. Kirino really looked different with his hair open, he tried to remember the last time he had seen Kirino like this, but it must have been a long time ago since he couldn't remember. It looked soft in the moonlight and the former Raimon captain couldn't help but wonder how it would be to touch it.

As Shindou didn't reply the other boy got insecure. "You know, I can't sleep, there is just too much troubling me, but in your nearness I feel more relaxed, so I thought it might help me to get some sleep … ", he added hastily. His voice was nothing more than a whisper and Shindou wasn't sure if he heart right.

"Of course, Ranmaru", he answered calmly with an inviting gesture, which, he realized after, Kirino couldn't see since it was dark. "Come in."

His bed was big enough for two people, but for Shindou it felt too small. He laid himself on the other side, as far as he could possibly lay without dropping out after Kirino had entered, because he felt a sudden unease.

Soon after Shindou could hear Kirino's silent breathing, he had fallen asleep quickly.

The former Raimon captain still laid at the edge, in a rather uncomfortable pose, but he didn't dare to move, too afraid to even look at his friend on the other side of the bed.

He didn't know why he felt so nervous with Kirino next to him. The pink haired boy had been his friend for a long time now and he had always felt relaxed in his presence. Why was tonight different?

After some time passed – maybe minutes, maybe hours, Shindou risked a glance at the sleeping Kirino, trying to figure out his facial expression, but it was too dark to identify. However he noticed his friends light open mouth, surrounded by his soft lips. Oh yeah, they really were soft …

Shindou closed his eyes and remembered the moment he had kissed his friend. It had been an impulsive act and to short to get more than a basic idea how his lips felt … Watching them in the moonlight shining into his room made him want to do it again. To kiss. But Shindou also remembered Kirino's negative response. He had been frightened … and it tore his heart apart to see his friend frightened or worrying or crying or anything else. So kissing Kirino again was something he wouldn't do. Maybe kissing was not befitting for friends …

Hour after hour passed and Shindou laid awake in his bed. He still didn't dare to move, afraid Kirino would wake up.

**###**

The next day in school Shindou had problems to stay awake in class, since he hadn't slept at night at all. But at least Kirino had got some rest, which he had been in dire need of. Shindou smiled thinking of his friends, who had still been asleep when he had went to school at the morning. The former Raimon captain was wondering if Kirino still would be there when he would return from school. After all the pink haired boy had said it would be only for one night …

…

Almost certain that Kirino would be gone, Shindou returned home at late afternoon. Feeling bad because he had avoided his teammates all day and even went to another place at the Riverbank to play soccer with the kids instead watching his former Raimon teammates playing. All they would do would be accusing him for Kirino's absence, Shindou still wondered why they were thinking that all was his fault – although this was partly correct, since he felt guilty for not being able to help his friend.

"Where have you been?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts as he had entered his home.

Kirino – he had stayed. And in addition the pink haired boy seemed to be in a good mood – unusual for him lately.

"School? You know some people actually visit that place." Shindou smiled while kicking his school bag away. Normally he was more tidy, but today his bag was the thing he cared least about.

"Oh, I forgot … ." Kirino was also smiling, although only short. His facial expression became more serious when he continued. However Shindou it was enough to make Shindou a bit happier. "Didn't you practice with the other today? Have they said anything about me? I feel so bad, because I'm too much of a coward to tell them anything … ."

"You aren't a coward, Ranmaru." The former Raimon captain did unconsciously call his friend by his first name as he came closer. Unintentionally he planned to hug his friend, but then got aware of his action and only put his hand on Kirino's shoulder. He didn't want to scare him again. "Everything is alright. They're all worrying about you, but I told them that you will be back soon."

"Will I?" Kirino asked unbelieving.

Great. Now he had wanted to cheer his friend up, but reached quite the opposite. And in addition, he had lied to him …

"I'll go out for a while now." Kirino informed him and Shindou noted that he had his black wig in his hand. "Your mother told me that I could stay a bit longer, if you don't mind that is", he added hastily looking at Shindou.

"Of course!" The former Raimon captain couldn't hide how happy he was to hear that. Then he hesitated, not sure how to tell Kirino what he had in mind. "I'll leave my door open for you."

The other boy was just glancing at him and Shindou wasn't sure if he had got the message, but he didn't dare to say more.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry the second part wasn't planned - I didn't know why I actually wrote it ... Now it's somehow like filler ... The next chapter will be more interesting, it's about Kirino ^^<p>

**Please leave a review!**


	12. Sleepless Night

****An extra long chapter! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Sleepless Night<strong>

Kirino crawled silently into his friends bed, hoping not to a wake him up. He looked so peacefully when he was asleep – even more adorable than when he was awake, where his face always showed such a serious expression. The pinked boy sighed as he realized whose fault that actually was.

"Takuto", he whispered the name of his sleeping friend. Kirino smiled, Shindou was so pure and his actions where always honest, all he wanted was helping his friends, without even one selfish thought behind it. Maybe he was naïve … well not maybe, Shindou actually was very naïve, but it was in a rather cute way.

Kirino put the blanket more tighter about his friend, accidentally touching his face. Smiling because Shindou still seemed to be asleep, Kirino now looked at the other boys face more closer, trying to memorize every aspect of it. He still remembered the kiss as if it were yesterday, but thinking of it made his conscious only worse.

It reminded him that he still was in his friends bed – a place where he definitely shouldn't be. Feeling guilty he sighed and sneaked out of the bed, not without leaving a hasty kiss on Shindou's lips though.

But as he was about to leave the room, Kirino hesitated as he heard Shindou suddenly whispering something. "Don't go."

Kirino froze. Had Shindou been awake all the time? Or was he just mumbling in sleep?

"Takuto?", he asked silently. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right, Kirino. Actually … I like to be woken up this way … if … if it is by you that is."

Kirino blushed, good that it was dark so that Shindou couldn't see his face now. Confused as he was, Kirino found himself unable to move and remained at the door. Could this be really true? Maybe Shindou really had the same feelings as he himself …

The pink haired boy knew since long ago that he loved his friend to an extent that couldn't be called mere friendship, it was something way deeper … and way more inconvenient. But Kirino never had any hope his friend would answer that feeling, so he had just tried to be more boyish, hoping to loose this feelings someday.

Well most likely Shindou would have just friendly feelings for him, maybe a kiss was normal for him, since they were close friends after all. Kirino didn't know, he just followed his friends invitation and entered the bed again. It was still dark, so he couldn't see Shindou's face - he couldn't see his friends nervousness, but still feel it.

A nervousness that matched his on. Now laying next to Shindou again, Kirino didn't dare say anything nor to move, so the two boys remained silent for some time.

"Did you want me to do it again?", Kirino asked timidly after some time had passed. He gave his friend a shy look, but it was too dark to recognize anything.

"What?", the addressed boy answered a little too fast.

Kirino hesitated. He wasn't sure if it was really something he should say. But then again, now they were already too far into it. "Waking you up."

"You mean kissing?" Shindou asked, his voice suddenly louder than he intended.

"Sorry, it was a bad idea, I knew." Kirino could neither hide his disappointment nor the embarrassment he felt. "I just thought that it is so dark now, no one will see, not even we will see each other."

"I can turn on the light, if you want, Kirino. It works with a remote, it's quite handy- ."

"Don't!" The pink haired boy interrupted his friend hastily. "It would be to embarrassing for me right now, after you basically rejected me."

"Ranmaru, I would never reject you", Shindou hurried to say. "I couldn't even if I wanted."

Starring into the black night, there was still something that bothered Kirino. "Are you sure you don't see me as a girl now?"

"That again?", Shindou asked, but his voice was still nothing but soft and friendly. "Nobody thinks you're a girl. And I'm the least person who would do so anyway, Kirino. I know that you're a boy, ok?"

"Takuto … ." Kirino was sure Shindou could hear his heartbeat, so loud did it beat. Before he realized anything Shindou had already moved closer to him. Kirino still couldn't see his face, but now he felt his friends body touching his underneath the blanket.

"I like you exactly how you are, so don't worry anymore." His voice was just a whisper as if he were afraid to startle Kirino.

"Thank you, Takuto." Maybe it was because it was dark, maybe it was because of Shindou's words, but Kirino finally found the courage to bend over his friend, trying to look into his eyes. Suddenly he felt the need to see them, to confirm that the person next to him really was Shindou, but it still was too dark. He could merely figure out the shape of his friends face.

So close. Although the had been friends for a long time now, Kirino didn't think he had ever been so close to Shindou. So close that he could feel Shindou's breath.

"Kirino, I like it when you're near me. Can you stay that way?"

The pink haired boy blushed. Naïve Shindou would always say what he thought when the two of them were alone, it hadn't changed.

"Well, it's a rather uncomfortable pose right now." - Considered that his upper body was still bending over Shindou, only supported by his hand on the other side of Shindou's body. "How long do you want me to stay like this?"

Although Kirino couldn't see it, he was sure that his friend smiled as he answered. "Forever would be long enough."

The pink haired boy couldn't think of another reply than to kiss his friend for being so cute. Not rushed, he took his time to feel Shindou's lips and tried to figure out the taste. This time, he put all the feelings he had supressed all the time into his kiss. Kirino wanted Shindou to know, how much he actually felt for him, but it was impossible to put into words, so a kiss had to be the way to tell him.

"Just promise me one thing", Kirino whispered as the kiss finally broke. "When we're alone call me by my first name."

Shindou hesitated. He didn't want to let go of his friend, so as Kirino was about to draw back, he grabbed at Kirino's arms and pulled him closer at himself again. "You're confusing me."

In his voice Kirino a light undertone of annoyance and smiled. Sure, Shindou didn't want to waste time with talking now that the two had found out that there was a better thing to use their mouth for.

"When I called you Ranmaru the other times, you immediately distanced yourself from me and when I kissed you before, you didn't seem to like it."

"Sorry, Takuto." Kirino's hand stroke over Shindou's hair. "I like how your hair is so curly, I wish mine would be this way", he muttered more to himself then to his friend.

But as he felt that Shindou was looking at him, he stopped. Shindou's hand was laying on his now, the warm contact reminded him that it really was his friend next to him.

"I don't know … ", Kirino finally began to answer his friends question. "I was scared … I never expected you would kiss me at that moment. Somehow I felt that I had to stay away from you, to not drag you into this …. And I didn't think you would like me this way, too."

"Of course I like you, Ranmaru. You're my best friend", Shindou whispered. Then before Kirino could answer, he stole another kiss from him. "And tomorrow I will show you something special. It will make you happy again, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>"Kirino, nobody sees you as a girl." - haha, actually a lot of people do. Since I have drawn that picture (I don't know if you're remember: it was a KirinoXShindou picture that's now framed and visible for every visitor of our community) one of the guests is basically obsessed with him. She always draws him, but making him wear dresses all the time xD She can draw him perfectly so that it always looks like an official go picture and if I tell her that Kirino is a boy she just starts to shout at me (she has a mental illness and acts more like a child). Well, she also calls Kidou "Rita" all the time, I don't know why though. ^^<p>

**Anyway, please review ^^ And thanks for the many reviews I've got - they make me keep writing although I should do other stuff (like learning italian ...)**


	13. Smile

****I had to go to the Internet cafe to upload this, because the internet in my community is still not working ... annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Smile<strong>

"That's it?", Kirino asked doubtfully while watching the scenery before him. Shindou had lead him to the Riverbank and Kirino couldn't understand what his friend had meant. Sure it was a nice day today, the sun was shining and the sky was cloudless – but how was that suppose to do any good to him?

Shindou felt Kirino's questioning glance at him and immediately looked away, focusing his view at some kids playing soccer at the field below them. He didn't know how to face his pink haired friend after last night. Last night he had had a weird dream, a dream that had felt actually very real … It was as if could still feel Kirino's lips touching his own, however when Shindou awoke this morning, he had been alone in his room – no sign of his friends presence.

Now the former captain of Raimon was more confused than ever, not even knowing what was reality and what was only a dream … But his wish to help Kirino was greater than everything else and so he didn't avoid his friend, which would probably have been the easier option.

Trying to act normal Shindou pointed at the soccer ball the kids were playing with. "Look over there, Ra-"

But then he stopped. Should he really call him by his first name like Kirino had ask him for last night? Still not knowing if it had been reality Shindou hesitated at first, before a smile came over his face.

"Look at the kids, Ranmaru." Dream or not, there was nothing wrong with using first names, wasn't it?

Kirino looked surprised at him, but Shindou couldn't determine if it was because of the name or because of what Shindou pointed at. "There are just some kids playing soccer ... Honestly Takuto, I don't get what you're up to", the pink haired boy added impatiently. "And you're acting weird today, sure you're all right?"

"I'm not acting weird!" But aware of the worry in his friends voice he added more calmly: "I'm fine, really. Just look at their faces, how happy they are."

"You mean the kids?"

"Come on, let's join them." Shindou didn't give his friend the time to answer, he just grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs to the field.

Kirino wanted to complain, but solely the fact that he was holding hands with his friend silenced him and made him follow the brown haired boy obediently until the two reached the soccer ground.

"Takuto, I don't think that's a good idea", he finally managed to say as Shindou was about to enter the field.

The brown haired boy turned around and looked at his friend. "Why not?", he asked then surprised. "It's just for fun."

Seeing Shindou's expectantly smile made it hard for Kirino to decline. "Well you see … I didn't have my soccer uniform with me."

"Neither have I", the former captain of Raimon objected still smiling. "But you'll see, it'll be fun. It's just playing soccer without any worries, nobody will get hurt. If you don't want, do it for me … just this one time I want to play with you like it was back then, Ranmaru."

Now it was Kirino who smiled as he looked into his friends brown eyes. "I don't have a choice then, haven't I?"

…

Minutes later the kids were crying. All of them.

"Ranmaru, how could you? They're just kids! There is no need to use hissatsu techniques or to play so seriously." Now Shindou honestly wondered what had happened to his friend. It wasn't like him, this play style just didn't fit him – and definitely wasn't appropriate when they were up against kids.

Hearing his brown haired friend shouting at him, Kirino stopped immediately, as if he hadn't realized before what he was doing. "See, I knew it wasn't a good idea … ." He sank on the ground, his voice trembling. "I don't have fun playing soccer anymore."

"Ranmaru … ." Shindou didn't know what to say. Instead he sat down next to his friend and put his arm around Kirino's shoulders.

The boys remained silent for a while, when Shindou finally began talking, the kids had already left the field and the two were alone now.

"Later I'll play with you again, Ran. And the day after we will play with your team, the Silent Strikers as well. And after that Raimon." Shindou paused. "And after that everything will be all right again, you'll see."

"How can you be so sure about that?", Kirino asked doubtfully his view focused on the ground.

"That's easy", Shindou smiled. "Because I know that soccer is fun."

"Baka."

But now Kirino's voice sounded a lot more positive than before and Shindou knew that his friend had understood what he had meant.

Kirino lent himself against his friend. "Thanks Takuto", he whispered silently, before he changed his position to be more close to his friend.

"I have thought about something", Shindou began slowly. "I hate to say this, but … I think you should return to your place today."

As an answer he got a surprised view from Kirino. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you … I must have been pretty intrusively … ."

"That's not it!" Shindou hurried to say. "I just thought keeping you all for myself is quite egoistic, isn't it?" He smiled while looking at his pink haired friend. "Your parents must be worried about you after all."

"Yeah, it's probably best to return … ." Kirino thought about it. "We'll meet tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday", Shindou answered as if it weren't obvious. "So let's just do something relaxing." Then he hesitated. "Maybe it's a bad idea, but there is this movie in the cinema … I would like to watch it, so … ."

As he realized what his friend had just said, Kirino blushed, leaving Shindou clueless about the reason.

"Well", Kirino began as he felt his friends questioning view on him. "It's … a date then."

Now it was the former captain of Raimon who blushed deeply. "I didn't mean … If you don't want … ."

"No." The pink haired boy smiled. "I would love to go with you."


	14. A Date Full of Suprises

I like this chapter, it's probably one of the best in this fic. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: A Date Full of Surprises<strong>

Kirino wondered, it wasn't the first time the two boys would go to a movie together, but this time felt awfully different. In fact in the past sometimes people had mistook them for a couple and stated who cute the two were looking together. Shindou would always laugh about these incidents, while he, Kirino, would blush and try to change the subject as soon as possible.

He would probably do the same if this were to happen today, but how would Shindou react? Where the two of them already something like a couple?

However Kirino still wasn't sure of Shindou's feelings for him. After all, it wasn't normal for a boy to fall for another male. He definitely couldn't expect his friend to be as strange as he himself was.

Being gay still was a problem for the pink haired boy, but now it was already to late to turn back - It wasn't that he hadn't tried to resist, but these damn feelings were just too strong. Not that he would ever be able to tell his parents … or his friends … or anybody else …

"It can't be helped", Kirino muttered then more to himself as he spotted Shindou not far away. His friend was waiting in front of the cinema, looking on his watch – maybe he was nervous?

At least the former Raimon captain didn't seem to be angry that he was late. "I'm sorry … err my mom held me up", Kirino said a bit embarrassed. He couldn't possibly tell Shindou that he just couldn't decide what to wear – it would just make him even more girly.

"No it's alright", the other boy answered with a strange shyness.

Some time passed and none of the boys knew what to say next. Kirino wondered why he suddenly felt so tensed around his best friend – was it just because they called it a "date"? Wasn't that a bit ridiculous?

He sighed. "Let's go in, ok?", the pink haired boy asked then more calmly. After all Shindou was his best friend for many years, there really was no need to be nervous.

"Oh yeah, you're right. We'll miss the movie", Shindou replied hastily. "By the way … you really look cu- nice today", he finally managed to say, but not without a blush.

"Th … Thanks." Kirino looked at the posters nearby to hide a blush. Damn, if this was just his best friend, why did he feel so awkward?

Just as the two were about to enter the cinema, some familiar faces came around the corner. Their chitchat automatically stopped as they recognized the two boys in front of them. Both sides couldn't be more surprised.

"Kirino! We were so worried about you!" Hamano shouted and hugged his former teammate without leaving him the time to reply. "It's good to see you're alright!"

"Hi … guys", Kirino greeted the Raimon eleven with a face as red as a tomato. He had certainly missed his friends, but the timing couldn't be more worse. He felt like he would die out of embarrassment any minute now.

"We tried to visit you senpai, but you weren't home", Tenma explained. "So we thought we should better return to practice – it's a bit boring without you and capt- Shindou-senpai, but now we can all go together!"

Shinsuke interrupted with a voice as energetic as the of his friend. "Tenma, let's show him our new hissatsu! They will be the first to see! Now that the two are friends again, our team will be complete and we can make an even stronger one!"

In contrast of the first years and Hamano the other team members remained rather calm, their faces as stern as they were when they had dismissed Shindou.

"It's good that you have made up with Kirino", Sangoku finally spoke, his tone still serious. "But how can you be so lovey-dovey with him when you're dating another boy too?"

"That's right, Shindou", Kurama agreed. "Kirino has deserved someone better than you. You're nothing than pathetic."

These words hit Shindou like a punch into his face. And they seem to have even more effect on Kirino, judging from his widened eyes. It really was the worst timing ever.

"What … What to you mean? I have never … ."

"There is no need to hide it, we have seen that other boy visiting you and not to mention how much time you always spent with him on the soccer field."

Finally Shindou realized that the boy they meant was actually Kirino in disguise, but he couldn't possibly explain that without revealing his friends secret. Not knowing what to answer, the brown haired boy remained silent, hoping that Kirino would be able to understand the situation, that he would trust him enough. However looking at his friends face, Shindou couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face didn't show any emotion. There were just his beautiful azure eyes he adored looking at him.

Careful about his words, the former Raimon captain then answered the accusation. "All I ever did was helping Ranmaru … ."

They others were surprised to hear him say Kirino's first name, but not as much as the pink haired boy himself. "Shindou", he whispered questioning, but the addressed person already continued with a voice that sounded determined and clear. Now the former Raimon captain was only looking at Kirino although the words were also directed to everybody else.

"... Because he is the person I love."

Silence. With his cheeks dark red Shindou waited for someone to say anything, but the impact of his words was just too great. Even Tenma and Shinsuke had understood that these words were something special and only one person should answer them.

But Kirino didn't answer. There weren't any words for expressing his feelings. First the pink haired boy was just surprised, then shocked and now … Now he didn't know, there just weren't any right words.

For a moment no one spoke. Kirino saw Hamano, who still stood near him, making weird hand signs, probably suggesting him to answer with "I love you too" or something like this , but even this easy words were too hard to say now.

Not that Kirino hadn't imagine to confess one day, but his imaginations never had included the whole team as spectators. He had to admit, Shindou really was courageous to say such words in the open and Kirino possibly couldn't let him suffer by don't reacting to it.

As if it was in slow motion, the pink haired boy finally moved. His eyes were meeting Shindou's and shortly after followed their lips.

It had never felt so good to kiss him. Shindou's lips were soft like always and this time for the first he could feel his friends passion – a passion that only equaled his own.

However now wasn't the time for getting lost in their own world, as much as Shindou wished that, there was something he had to do first. So he gently broke the kiss - not without taking a moment to admire Kirino's smile, which was now as pure as it hadn't been in months – and looked into the faces of his former team mates.

"The day after tomorrow", he said to the surprised group in front of him. "We, the Silent Strikers are going to play against you."

* * *

><p>Please review ah and by the way, I think next chapter will be the last ... I'm kinda happy because this fic was really hard to write. Maybe I'll write one when they are already together ... I have a good idea for this ^^<p> 


	15. finally over

I know this is neither long nor good, but after such a long time I finally managed to finish the story. Tough I'm not good with endings and I didn't really had the motivation, I gave my best to make it as good as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Finally over<strong>

The final whistle blew.

3 – 0

The Silent Strikers had lost. Shindou disbelievingly watched at the scoreboard, but there was no doubt about it. Sure, they had all given there best, but it was more than obvious that the Silent Strikers had changed their style. Instead of brute forced playing everyone had just enjoyed playing soccer – as the former Raimon captain had taught them.

Shouldn't we have won? This was the right way to play – so why did we lose? Trying to find the answer he couldn't take his eyes of the scoreboard.

"I'm sorry, Takuto." Kirino came next to him, laying a hand on his boyfriends shoulder in an attempt to conform him.

Still not used to show his affection for the other boy in public, Shindou hesitated a second before he gently laid his own hand over Kirino's and stroke over it. "It's alright. We did our best so there is nothing to regret." Hoping that his boyfriend would believe him also Shindou himself was still doubting, he added: "It doesn't matter if they hate us now, we can still be together and that's what is most important, isn't it?"

Kirino smiled. "I can't understand how anybody could ever hate you, Takuto. Believe me, I tried hard to do so, but after all, it's something impossible."

As Shindou was about to answer, deeply moved by the other's words, his former teammates came over, now standing in front of the two guys.

"It's our loss", the brunette admitted, looking at his former teammates ready to face them, whatever they would do.

However he couldn't be more surprised to see them smiling. "It was a great game, captain!"

Tenma still called him captain although the boy himself was the captain of Raimon now. Shindou couldn't help but smile about that fact.

"The result is not what is important." Sangoku explained more calm than Tenma. "Important is, that we have seen that you're feelings are honest."

"For that we have to apologize", Kurama added.

"Please come back to us, Captain."

Shindou smiled, then still holding Kirino's hand, he nodded. "Let's all play soccer together again."

* * *

><p>That's it, hope you at least don't hate it. Now I can concentrate on finish my other story, which is in my opinion way better. You should check it out! ^^<p> 


End file.
